


Try hard and you'll get an amazing chance

by Ladyword



Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [2]
Category: Kaleido Star
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyword/pseuds/Ladyword
Relationships: Leon Oswald/OC, Naegino Sora/Ken Robbins, Naegino Sora/Leon Oswald, Yuri Killian/OC
Series: Kaleido Star rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697446
Kudos: 1





	Try hard and you'll get an amazing chance

A crowd of photographers and reporters were gathered at Kaleido Stage since today was the announcement of the cast for the new show: Cinderella. The entire cast was standing on the podium in amazing costumes including the new dancers, like Anna and Mia.

Sora was watching from the side with a sad expression. She was happy for her friends of course but she wanted to be on stage with them as well.

“I wish I was cast as well…”

“Someone’s jealous?” Asked someone from behind her with a questioning tone.

“Well yeah…a bit…” Sora answered automatically then realized the question came from behind. She turned around to see who was talking and faced a ten-year old, blonde girl.

“Ah, what are you doing here little girl? Audience members are not allowed backstage.”

“And you’re not allowed on stage.” Said the girl in a matter of fact tone.

“Ah…Um, well…I wouldn’t say that…” Started Sora “I was already on stage before…” She said with a nervous laugh.

“You must have been terrible.”

“Well, it wasn’t my best performance, but it was the first time I performed…You would have been nervous as well…Oh well, next time it will go better…”

“What a loser” Said the girl while turning away. As she was leaving, Sora was left wondering.

“Who is this kid anyway?”

The next day Mia and Layla were practicing on the trampoline. Valerie was standing at the side with Ken watching. Sora and Anna just walked in the room.

“Wow it seems like Mia is going to be amazing!” Exclaimed Anna.

“How beautiful!” Said Sora in awe. But then they heard Layla shout at Mia.

“Jump higher Mia!”

“Okay!” Shouted back Mia.

“You’re too slow!”

“Understood!”

“To the right!”

“Got it!”

“You’re still not high enough!”

“I’m trying!” The girls looked up at the dancers worrying, Ken was frowning at the scene.

“You’re late again!”

“They’ve been here since six in the morning.” Said Ken still frowning.

“They haven’t had a break ever since.” Added Valerie.

“You’re kidding right?” Asked Anna and the girls looked at the trampoline terrified when Mia and Layla collided in the air. They both fell onto the trampoline. Mia was panting hard, while Layla stood up and jumped off to the ground. She put her jacket on her shoulders which Mia looked at in surprise.

“Layla! Wait!” She sounded desperate. Layla didn’t even turn to look back at her.

“There is no point. You’re not concentrating.”

“But I’ll get it right this time!”

“Forget it! This is an extremely important jump. I can’t have an amateur like you performing it.”

“What?” Mia’s voiced was laced with sadness and it was obvious she was hurt.

“This is the climax of the first act. If the fairy godmother is not good enough then there is no point in keeping you in the scene.” With that Layla started walking away while Mia was shouting at her from the trampoline desperately trying to get her back.

“Layla! Wait! I’ll get it right! Please give me another chance!”

But Layla didn’t even bother and walked out of the room. In the room people started whispering about Mia not being good enough. Valerie got tired of the gossiping and stepped forward.

“Since when did this practice turned into a gossiping session. All of you say you’re so good and talented but most of your performances are sloppy and out of rhythm. If I were you I would go back and practice rather than shading someone.” everyone fell silent to this. They looked at her in confusion for a moment then more and more faces realised who was talking.

“Hey isn’t that Valerie Elric?”

“The Fallen Angel?”

“She was the best performer in the world.”

“What is she doing here?”

“Didn’t you hear? Back to practice!” She shouted at them one last time. Everyone turned back to what they were doing.

“The Fallen Angel?” Sora and Anna looked at each other confused. At that moment Mia tried to get down the trampoline as well but she was so exhausted she fell to the ground. Her friends immediately rushed to her side.

“You should take some rest Mia before you get injured.” Said Sora with worry in her voice.

“Leave me alone please.” Panted Mia.

“Stop it you idiot, if you’re this exhausted you can’t concentrate!” Anna scolded her but Mia just hang her head.

“Just leave. I have to continue practicing.” Sora and Anna looked at each other sadly. Suddenly they got interrupted by a voice.

“The blonde is right. If you couldn’t do it until now you’ll never do it. Give it up, you suck.” The girl who Sora has seen before was standing in front of them.

“It’s you again?” Asked Sora.

“You know her?” Anna turned to Sora curiously. Valerie spoke up which surprised everyone.

“Marion you shouldn’t say something like that, it isn’t too nice. Shouldn’t you be with your father? I don’t think he’ll be happy that you interrupted practice.” Marion puffed her cheeks out a bit turning to the girl.

“But Valerie...” At this moment a man stepped in the room and shouted.

“Marion!”

“Coming!” The girl exclaimed and left doing a few flips in the air to show off.

“Cute kid.” Anna turned back to Sora.

“Oh yeah very much.”

“Who is she?” Anna turned to Ken and Valerie.

“Her name is Marion, she’s the daughter of one of the stage builders.” Explained Valerie.

“So that’s how she got here.” Said Sora.

“Tell me, is she always this sweet?” asked Anna. Ken’s expression turned sad and he looked in the direction of the little girl who was currently getting scolded by her father.

“Marion’s mother was also an acrobat here on the trampoline, so she really cares about it as well. Because of this she can be a bit rude if someone…how should I put it…doesn’t meet her standards.” He explained. Sora turned to him.

“Her mum is an acrobat?”

“Not anymore.” the boy answered. “She died a few years ago. She fell badly after she did an amazingly stunning jump.”

“Poor girl.” Sora looked at Marion as well.

“It must have been rough.” said Anna as well.

“It was.” said Valerie.

“Wait…” looked up Sora. “How do you know her Valerie?”

“Well…back in the day…I performed on Kaleido Stage as well.” Answered the girl looking at the ceiling. In her eyes they could see she was remembering a performance from the past.

“You were?!” the girls asked surprised. Before the conversation could continue, Mia stood up.

“Mia…” Sora looked at her friend.

“I have to…keep…practicing.” And with that Mia started walking away.

That night Valerie was doing a handstand on a small rope in her room when someone knocked on the door. She stepped on the floor and walked to the door to see who it is. Sora was standing outside looking really happy about something.

“Valerie. Could you help us with something?” she asked the stunned girl.

“Yeah sure what is it?”

In Mia’s room, Mia was looking at her with glistening eyes.

“So you think it’s a good idea?” she asked looking at Valerie.

“Yes, I think it will be amazing.”

“if it will be done.” Interrupted Anna. “We’re stuck with the end…right now it looks like we’re going to the hospital right after performance.”

“Let’s think.” Valerie looked at the ceiling deep in thought. “What comes to mind to you girls about Cinderella?” Sora looked at her for a moment then answered.

“The glass slippers. And for you Anna?” she looked to her side.

“The handsome pumpkin prince.”

“But there is no such thing!” the two girls looked at her in disbelief.

“But there could be.” They were going to start arguing but suddenly Mia shouted out.

“I got it! You’re a genius!”

“You’re not talking about the pumpkin prince, are you?” Valerie looked at her with suspicion.

“I want to play that role.” Said Anna immediately.

“Forget that!” Mia looked at her with disappointment. “Check this out! I figured what we should end the scene with. We will attach a piece of fabric to our wands, we spread it out and when we jump it will look like a pumpkin. Cinderella would be inside the pumpkin and that’s how she would be revealed.”

“Wow that is an amazing trick! It seems really hard at the same time though. If you don’t jump at the same time, it won’t look like a pumpkin.” Said Valerie staring at the simulation that appeared on the screen.

“Yeah but I think with a lot of practice we can pull it off.” Exclaimed Mia. “I think I’ll call it triple illusion since the three of us are going to perform it.”

The next morning the girls started intensely practicing the trick but it just didn’t seem to work. Valerie was standing at the side with Ken watching over them, giving advice occasionally. Currently, all three girls were sitting on the mat next to the trampoline, panting. Sora said sorry for the hundredth time while the girls argued with her again that it wasn’t her fault. Marion, who walked in with her dad a few minutes ago, suddenly ran up to them.

“All three of you are pathetic! Losers like you have no business being on the trampoline. You just keep complaining that it was my fault and I messed it up.” She said to them with her hands on her hips.

“Back off kid! This is none of your business!” said Mia to her, having enough.

“Of course it is!” shouted Marion. Her eyes started filling up with tears. “You are not fit on the same trampoline…that my mum was…practicing on…” the girls looked up shocked at the crying girl. Jean, her father walked up to her, gently touching her back. She ran away quickly.

“Marion!” Valerie shouted after her. Jean turned to the three girls.

“I’m sorry…it’s just…Marion’s mother was practicing on the same trampoline…while she was alive.” With that he walked away.

“She’s right! Back to practice.” Said Anna standing up. The girls followed but at this moment Layla walked through the door with Charlotte and Julie following.

“Layla?” they looked at her with confusion.

“Kalos told me what you’re planning to do. Honestly, I have to say even I’m interested.” Layla told them.

“I’m glad to hear that” said Mia relieved.

“Keep in mind that this will only work if all three performers are on their top game.”

“We’re working hard, Layla, we’ll be able to do it.” The girls said in unison.

“I doubt that.” Said Layla in a matter of fact tone. “Anna and Sora are not ready yet. I suggest Charlotte and Julie to take their place.”

“But…” argued Mia. “Sora and Anna gave me the idea we can’t change them!”

“I know they are your friends but they don’t have enough experience on the trampoline. If you don’t like my suggestion you can quit as well, we can find someone else.” Mia looked away from her friends in silence.

“Mia” Anna looked at her in disbelief. Sora put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

“She’s right, come on.” She started pulling Anna away. “The roles are yours.”

As the girls were walking out, Valerie joined the pair. In the background Charlotte and Julie were bragging about their talent, while Mia looked after her friends.

Later during the day while Sora was sitting in the lobby talking to Jean, Valerie was looking for Marion in the rehearsal hall. Soon she found a little bulge of blanket and blonde hair crown.

“Marion.” She called out to her standing in front. “May I sit down?”

The girl nodded but didn’t look at her. After a few moments of silence Valerie spoke up.

“You know Marion you were a bit harsh with the girls.”

“But they are so lame. They are just arguing about whose fault it was. I can’t stand it.”

“You remember when I first came here right?”

“Yeah…” Marion looked into the distance.

“The first thing you said to me was…”

“You suck.” Marion finished her sentence.

“Because you didn’t think I was good enough. But then you gave me a chance and everything changed.”

“I know, but…”

“You need to give the same chance to other people. It might not seem like that but those girls are working hard to perfect their performance. Give them another chance and you’ll see they will change your mind.” Marion looked up at her with a surprised expression then turned back still sulking a bit.

“Maybe.” She muttered finally then she scooted to the side of Valerie who put an arm around the little girl.

The next day Marion was walking to the practice rooms with Valerie. But when she started opening the door, she heard someone jumping on the trampoline. Inside Sora was twirling in the air after jumping up. She messed up the landing and fell but got up immediately.

“Good morning sweetheart!” Jean stepped behind the girls. “I know what you’re thinking she has been hear for hours now. She said she’ll never be better if she doesn’t practice.”

Marion opened a door and stepped closer to the trampoline looking up at Sora. As she was jumping for a moment Marion could see her mum in the girl. However, Sora messed her jump up and she started falling.

“Mama!” shouted Marion, but she stepped aside when someone ran past her.

“Ahh, Valerie, Anna…” Sora was looking down at the two girls under her surprised. “Are you guys okay?”

“Good morning to you too Sora!” said Anna as she climbed out from under the girl.

“You should watch your landing, girl!” added Valerie sitting up as well.

“Ohh, yeah, sorry.” Laughed Sora.

“Hahaha…very funny.” Scolded Anna. Mia stepped in the room and walked to the girls.

“Mia? Where did you leave those two talents? Shouldn’t you be practicing right now?” The girls fired their questions at Mia who was standing there like a lost puppy.

“I gave up the role.” She muttered.

“What? Did something happen?” The girls suddenly looked very concerned.

“Yes. I realized they are not fit for our trick. I can only do it with you two. And my grandma always say that friendship should be cherished.”

The girls stood up looking at Mia.

“Girls, can you forgive I took so long?”

“But you can’t perform like this Mia!” Said Sora.

“It’s okay with those two I don’t even want to. The Boss gave us three days, if we can do the Triple Illusion than we still have a chance. Why does it matter if we can’t perform it right now?”

“You’re right.” Said Anna.

“Okay girls, so to make it better…” Valerie started explaining what they need to change to do the trick. Marion was watching the girls from the side. Jean walked up to her again.

“Something tells me that these girls are gonna make it far.” He told her.

“I think so too.” Said Marion. “It think I saw Mommy.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing Daddy. Let’s go get breakfast.” And with that they walked out of the room.

Later on in the audience among a few people, Layla Hamilton was sitting next to Kalos. Yuri was sitting in the row behind them. Suddenly they heard footsteps. Valerie was standing in front of them.

“Long time no see!” She said with a smile and a small wave. Yuri and Layla looked at her like she grew another head.

“Valerie! I didn’t know you were back!” Layla said still surprised.

“You could have told us.” Added Yuri looking at her.

“Yeah, sorry, it happened all so quickly.” Valerie laughed a bit nervously. Yuri blushed at the sight.

“Your beautiful as always.” He said in the end with a soft smile.

“Thank you Yuri.” She gave him a smile as well, then she sat down next to Kalos.

Soon Sora, Anna, and Mia appeared on the stage and performed the Triple Illusion. They almost messed it up, causing Layla to gasp. Kalos looked at his side for a moment on Valerie’s face. She was watching the girls with glistening eyes, her expression basically screamed how much she wanted to be on the stage. He looked back up at the stage to watch the end of the jump.

“So how was it?” asked Kalos in the end.

“It could be better; it’s not exciting enough yet.” Layla answered him.

“Judging by the sound you made there it’s already exciting enough.” Retorted Kalos.

“Creative…with a bit of practice the girls can get far.” Said Yuri still looking at the stage.

“So the girls passed.” Said Layla as she stood up and walked away.

“Yeah, they did. For now.” Admitted Kalos while they watched the three girl hug each other in happiness.


End file.
